


Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening

by Kitten_meow



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Indulgent, Thumb-sucking, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten_meow/pseuds/Kitten_meow
Summary: Kihyun is terrified of storms and Wonho calms him down
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening

Kihyun wakes up in the middle of the night with a weird feeling in his stomach. The first thing that registers in his sleep clouded mind is that it's raining rather heavily outside. Sighing tiredly he checks the time on his phone- 3:46 am.   
A sudden flash of lightning startles him and he jumps, eyes wide open. Storms have always frightened him. Wishing he wasn't alone in his room, he gets out of bed to get a glass of water to calm his heavy breathing and frantic heartbeat.

He drinks half the glass and takes a deep breath and has just managed to calm himself down when a crack of thunder booms. It's not particularly loud but it startles the man and he drops the glass he was holding and gasps as it shatters.  
Hearing the sound, Wonho wakes up wondering what happened. He knows it's one of his members so he immediately gets out of bed to see if they're okay.

Seeing poor Kihyun standing in the kitchen shaking, with shards of glass lying next to him, Wonho's heart melts. The second Kihyun spots Wonho he lets out an involuntary sob. "H-Hoseokie hyung" he whimpers and that's all it takes for Wonho to go to him and wrap him up in a tight hug while rubbing his back to calm him down  
Kihyun buries his face into his hyung's neck and clutches his shirt tightly and he's so scared that he doesn't even realise that he's crying till Wonho is hushing him and telling him to stop crying. Another louder crack of thunder causes Kihyun to let out a small shriek. Wonho picks the smaller boy up and carries him to his bedroom while whispering sweet nothings to him and rubbing his back to hopefully get the younger to calm down.

When Wonho tries to put Kihyun down he lets out a particularly loud whimper and clings impossibly tighter to his hyung. "Shh it's okay Kihyunnie, hyung isn't going anywhere okay? I just need to turn on the lamp and get you some earplugs. You can even hold my hand the whole time hm?" Wonho coos at the boy whose crying had finally died down to soft sniffles and occasional hiccups.  
Reluctantly Kihyun lets him go but clutches one of Wonho's hands the second he's put down. Wonho knows Kihyun is terrified so he turns on the lamp on his bedside table and rummages through the drawer under it for his earplugs as fast as possible.  
When he finally finds what he was looking for he turns back to the smaller only to find that he has brought his hand up to his mouth and is gently sucking on his thumb. The taller boy's heart swells at the sight as he then tucks Kihyun into bed before climbing in himself.

The earplugs block out all the noise and Kihyun has his face buried in Wonho's neck so he can't see the lightning or scary shadows. Wonho gently rubs Kihyun's back till the younger is asleep. "Hyung will always protect you, Kihyun don't worry" Wonho whispers placing a kiss on Kihyun's forehead before finally allowing himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm new here and this is my first fic  
> It's really messy and rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway and give me constructive criticism so I can improve and write better fics in the future :)


End file.
